loving you
by Awesome.Anime.Girl
Summary: (Italy has been Germany's friend for a while. But is it enough? What happens when Italy falls for Germany. Will Germany give his love in return or will he break Italy's heart. M for Lemon and Mperg ) Thank you Bree for helping me with this rp fanfic XD
1. confessing love

It was the middle of the night and Feliciano woke up screaming from a terrible nightmare. "AHHHH! Germany!" He yelled running down the hall in only his pink underwear. The Italian finally reached Ludwig's room and jumped on his bed. "Germany you are-a live!" He says happily hugging him

Germany wakes up yawning and looks up at the scared italian and ask "mein Gott italy what's wrong?"

Hugs him tight as tears stream down his face. "I thought Japan-a killed you! He went-a crazy and started killing everyone! He-a killed Romano then he-a killed you with a knife! I ran-a away from him! He was all-a bloody!" He crys loudly into Germany's chest

Germany holds italy tight and ask italy. "would you like to talk until you feel not scared"

He nods quietly. "Si..." Blushes not expecting this reaction from Germany. He expected to he thrown out

Germany kisses italy on top of his head and tells him. " umm italy i have to tell you thing meine Liebe"

Feliciano blushes madly looking up at the German "Si?"

Germany looks at italy before he passionately kissed his lips. he stops kissing italy's lips and looks at him confesses to italy " ich liebe dich i even loved when you gave me the pushbroom log time ago."

Italy's eyes widened when he was kissed. When the kiss broke he felt his face get hot. When Germany said he liked him, Italy couldn't say anything but "B-but...b-but...b-but.."

Germany puts italy's head back down on his chest and kisses it and keeps talking to him. " italy i love you so much" Germany starts peting his head intel he see's the curl he puls on it as he keeps talking." italy you have no idea how much i love you. i was so happy when i open that tomato box" he stops talking when he hears a moen coming from the italian

Italy blushes as his curl turned into a heart. "You mean-a that Ludwig? You-a love me?" He purrs smiling happily feeling the same

ludwig sits up and puts italy on his lap and unbuttons his shirt and looks at his sexy toned skin

He blushes as he does this. "L-Ludwig please-a what are you-a doing" Italy sat on his lap in only his boxers.

"i'm claiming you as mine." ludwig says in a lustful voice.

His eyes widened a little and couldn't help it anymore he leaned in and kisses the German passionately.

Germany kisses back and then lick the bottom of his lips begging for him to open his mouth

Feliciano opens his mouth a little and licks his tongue loving the taste. He slowly wraps his legs around the Germans waist

"Oh Feli."ludwig moaned into the italian's mouth and the german break's the kiss long enough to ask him. " Feli will you lay down on your back?"

He giggles and nods laying back on the bed bringing Germany with him

Germany climbs on top of italy looking into his lover's eyes and kissing him once again this time with more love and passion. "Feli are you shore you want me to continu?

He blushes a deep red. "I don't-a know Germany...I love you but don't want to-a be hurt"

"It won't hurt. i'll be gentle i promise."he said as he was going to italy's pink boxers and pulling them off.

Feliciano looked at at Germany feeling small compared to the German man.

Germany sees italy's hard member and smirks at it and looks up at italy's and says. " just relax and enjoy it ok meine Liebe." before italy could answer the german take's the italien's member into his mouth and starts sucking.

His eyes widen as he felt his lips on him the moans. The Italians head lays back relaxing

The german bobs his head up and down and he take his fingers and push it up to italy lips asking italy to suck his fingers

Italy sucks his fingers and moans quietly

ones ludwig feels like his fingers are wet enough he takes them away from the italian and starts fingering italy's butt

He moans loudly and grips the bed. This felt so amazing

"you're enjoying this aren't you feli. do you want more do you." ludwig asked with more lust in his voice

"S-Si!" He moans "Please Germany I want-a you."

Germany gets up to takes off his own boxers and he crawls back into the bed and pull italy's legs apart and asks italy "are you ready?"

He nods and sits up to kiss him passionately wanting this so bad

Germany takes his own member and puts it in italy's hole and goes in and out making the italian feel good.

He moans holding Germany's hips as he thrusted. "Ah~! Germany harder please!

"o-o-okay liebe" he did as he was told he got harder after each thrust "oh my god feli your butt feels good!"

He moans an ran his hands up Germany's back and clawed at his back. "Ah~ that feels amazing!"

"OH italy ~~ i'm about to come!" he groaned biting italy's neck.

Italy winces slightly at the pain. "Cum for me~"

Germany thrust three more times and cums deep inside of his lover and crash on to the bed and turns around to face italy and asked him. "are you still scared?"

He winces a little but when he turned to face Germany he shook his head. "No..." He was out of breath and tried as he moved closer and buried his face in Ludwig's strong chest. "I love you..."

"Italy would you do the honor of becoming my boyfriend?" ludwig asked.

He looked up at him still breathing heavy. "What about the other countries? They will-a hate you

Germany kisses him before he answers italy "i don't care feli. in love you with all my heart.

He blushes and cuddles back into him. "I will be yours...and only yours."

"good night italy"Ludwig went to sleep holding italy tightly

"buonanotte..." He says happily starting to fall sleep in his strong arms. He had only dreamed of this.

*one year of thim dating later*

"italy my love come down stairs i need to ask you something Liebe. " ludwig called for the italian.

Italy came down stairs carrying a laundry basket full of clothes. "Ludwig I found another-a pair of your underwear in my pile of clothes"

Germany takes the laundry basket from italy and puts it on the table and gets down on one knee and pulls a ring box and asked him "Italy Feliciano Vargas will you marry me?"

He gasped and he got the chills. "Si!" He says happily and tackled the Germany to the ground with kisses


	2. wedding day and the surprise

Italy was getting ready for the wedding fixing his shirt collar. "You look perfect Feliciano!" Hungary complemented giggling. "Si! Thank you." He smiles and hugs her. He couldn't wait for this. He couldn't believe he was going to be married to a man he loved so much. "They are ready for you brother." Romano said opening the door and Italy walks over to him. "Thanks for-a being here today...I was afraid you wouldn't-a come." The older brother rolled her eyes. "You are such a girl. Now come on. I'm only-a here for the cake." Italy giggles and grabbed his flowers.

The german waited nervously at the altar. He looked over at his brother prussia who happens to be the best man "Brother i'm nervous."ludwig tells gilbert. "It's okay little brother don't be nervus. shh it's starting." gil said as the wedding starts.

Italy took a deep breath as he started down the isle trying not to cry. It was all so perfect. He walked up to Germany and smiles happily. "You look nice." He whispers so no one could hear them.

"Thank you feli. you look beautiful." germany complimented

all of a sudden the preacher comes out which was Francis

Italy blushes and smiles at his big brother. He was happy face agreed to pro form the ceremony

Francis smiled back at italy and starts. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today for Germany and Italy. Which they writen their own vows." Germany turns to Italy and says is vows "Italy mine Liebe. I love you Vith all my heart. I'm so happy that you will be next to me at morning and at night.

Italy tried not to cry again. "Germany all I can say I that I love you more then I could ever say. When I am with you I feel complete. I am so glad I can be your husband here today." He says as he voice cracked a little trying not to cry happily

Francis turns to italy and asked "Italy do you take Germany to have and hold as long as you live"

He nods and smiles happily "Si!"

and Francis turns to Germany And asked "Germany do you take Italy to have and hold as long as you live"

"I do" Germany says

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. you may kiss the bride?" Francis proudly said

Italy smiles happily and kisses Germany passionately as the crowd cheers and claps. Even Romano cried a little

Germany picks up the italian carrying him out of the altar bridal style and going the reception.

He giggles and kisses his cheek holding of to him. "I love-a you my husband

The german kisses back and says " I love you my wife."

*The reception*

"ummm Italy" Germany asked looking a little drunk. " are you ok Liebe you haven't had any wine is there something wrong" Germany asking his wife looking a little worried

He looks at him "who's gonna drive us home if I drink too?" He asked a little worried.

Germany looks at italy and says "Let's go home feli"

italy nods looking around "It is like 3am"

As soon as they come home Germany tells italy wait for him in the bed room " go wait for Liebe i'll be ever in a minute."

He nods and ran off with his already half drunken bottle of Champaign. As soon as he got home he drank freely

"italy i'm going to take a shower wait for me in the bedroom." Germany tells italy

"Ve! Let me come with you!" He giggles

"ok" germany said. and as soon as they get to the bathroom to takes a shower and before they gets undressed germany finds a pregnancy test and his eyes widen he picks it up and see a positive signs he turns to look at italy and asked him. "Your pregnant?"

Italy was getting undressed as he turned red. "Umm...m-maybe.." He says embarrassed "Germany I was-a scared you would leave me if you found out." He says starting to cry

Germany grabs italy into a hug. "Italy don't you think for one moment that i would leave you i love you I'm so happy now. i mean we just got married and now we are inspecting. I am the most happy."

He looks up. "You are?" Italy asked surprised. "B-but are we ready to be parents?"

"Ja italy we are." Germany says as he picks up italy and kisses him.

He smiles and wrapped his legs around the German. "How about that shower baby?"

"ja" ludwig said holding italy tightly and passionately kissing italy

**thank you Bree your the best**

**and thank you kara-hime24 for the review**

**review for me and my friend please**


	3. The Puppy and the baby shower

Italy was really excited. He had just got back from the doctor and was waiting for Germany to get home so he could be told the great news. It was a boy.

"Italy meine Liebe i'm home and Prussia is here." The germany calls as he open the door.

Italy got up and went to the door. "Ciao Prussia." He hugs Germany then kisses his cheek. "Ciao il mio amore"

Hello awesome brother-in-law" Prussia greeted

"Baby did you find out what the baby is? Because i have the most perfect name"Germany said as he kissed Italy back

Italy smiles widely and took his hand "It's a boy Germany."

"Oh my god really that's great liebe. i have a Wonderful name for the baby." Ludwig sad smiling

"Really? What's is it?" He asked happily

"Vell his name vill be after your name and after my capital. the baby's name vill be named. Veneziano Berlin Beilschmidt." Germany happily said

Italy gasps. "Ludwig it's perfect!" He smiles and hugs him. "It's so amazing

"I'm glad you love it italy." germany said "are you hungry Liebe? " Germany asked

Italy giggles. "I-a ate before I-a went to the doctor...Prussia I didn't-a know you were coming..is something-a wrong?

"No nothing is wrong Italy. My brother wants me to get you out of the house. Because he has a surprise for you." Prussia said as he hugs italy. So i'll take you any where you want to go. intel he's done with the surprise

Italy looks at Germany. "Is that-a true?" Italy giggles

"Ja Feli."Germany smiled "I have a surprise for you. so i need you to be out of the house. i'll call Prussia when i'm done okay meine Liebe."

He smiles "you are-a so sweet Ludwig." He giggles then turns back to Prussia "let me just get my jacket and we can leave

"Ok Italy" Prussia said "I'll open the car door for you italy"

Italy nods and grabs his jacket. "Ciao my love."

Germany waves at italy and says " bye italy ich liebe dich"

Italy giggles and walked out the door. "I wonder-a what he's doing for me.."

Prussia runs to the car door and opens it for italy

Italy smiles "Gratzi" he says getting in

Prussia runs to the other side of the car and gets in and asked "So awesome brother-in-law? Where would you like to go?

Italy smiles and nickel up "you-a really think I'm awesome?"

Prussia smiled at Italy and said "Ja you because you make my little brother happy. and because of that you have be come awesome to me.

Italy smiles happily. "I'm-a so glad I can-a make Germany happy..."

Prussia smiled at what italy said and asked him. "So where would you like to go?"

"I've been meaning-a to go to the store and-a get more paint...I want to paint a picture for the new nursery."

"Awesome choice." Prussia said as he starts the car.

He smiles. "So do you know what-a Ludwig is planning?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you." Prussia told Italy

"Ah come on you can-a tell me." Italy laughs

"Oh no no italy i can't" Prussia laughs back

"Why not?" Italy asked

Prussia rolls his eyes and laughs a little bit "Italy remember it's a surprise. So that means i can't tell you.~"

Italy sighs. "I hope it's a good surprise."

"Oh Italy it is a good surprise." Prussia smiled

Italy smiles and relaxed going to the store

*a few hours later*

"Ok Italy Germany just text me and he said he's ready for you to come home." Prussia calls for Italy who had his hands full with baby stuff

Italy looks from behind the bags. "Ve! Lets get going I got all the stuff I-a need."

"Let me help you carry those" Prussia offered

Italy hands him a few bags but holds most on his own

"I'll open the car door for you Italy." Prussia said as he runs to the car.

Italy follows walking behind him. "grazie"

Your welcome my awesome brother-in-law."Prussia smiled. "Are you ready to go Italy?" Prussia asked after getting into the car.

Feliciano put his stuff in the back seat and got in on the passenger side. "Si! I can't-a wait."

Gilbert just smiled at italy's excitement and drove home

*back to the house*

Italy and Prussia pulled up in the driveway. "Come on lets-a go inside!"

Germany opens the door and says "oh good your back. Umm Italy putt this blindfold on okay.

Italy walks over to him and lets his husband put on the blindfold. "I'm-a so excited!" He giggles

"I bet you are Liebe." Germany said as he ties the blindfold on and asked his wife. "are you ready Liebe."

Italy nods. "Si."

"Ok umm gil will you open the door?" Ludwig asked his brother

"Ja" Gil said as he runs to the door

Germany turns to Italy and grabs his haend and tells him "Ok Italy be careful. I'll help you."

Italy walked carefully so he didn't hurt himself. "Where are we going Ludwig?" He smiles

"We are going into the house Feli." Germany says as he walk Italy to the door. "Okay are you ready for me to take the blindfold off my sweet italian" Germany asked italy

Feliciano smiles wildly. "Si!"

Okay on the count of drei. ein zwei drei." Germany counts in his native language. before taking the Blindfold off. When Germany did Italy was greeted with a little puppy runing to Italy.

He gasps happily and goes to his knees to pick up the dog. "Awe! Germany he's-a so cute! Where did you-a get him?"

"I got him at the pound and i thought our baby might need a friend" Germany said and continued " When i was at the pound i saw this little guy and i thought this puppy needs a home. and this puppy is a german shepherd mix with a italian greyhound."

Italy smiles "He's perfect." Italy picks up the puppy and held it close. "I-a love him."

"I'm glad you love the puppy. you can name him if you want." Germany says smily

"Really?" He looks down at the puppy.

Germany smiles and nods "Ja baby. You can name him any name you want."

Italy kisses Germany's cheek. "grazie amore mio! I think I will-a call him Artemisia, a great artist from my country."

"Great name Feli. there's another surprise for you upstairs follow me." Germany says

Italy follows holding the puppy

As soon as they get upstairs Germany tells Italy "close your eyes again Feli."

Italy does what he's told and closes his eyes

When Italy's eyes were closed Germany walked Italy to the nursery and put his hand on the doorknob and asked him. "are you ready?"

Italy nods. "I'm ready.."

When Germany opens the door Italy got greed with a big surprise from Spain, Romano, and Hungary

SURPRISE WELCOME TO YOUR BABY SHOWER

Italy gasps "You set all this-a up?" He asked smiling happily. "Oh Germany you are so perfect.." He kisses him softly on the lips

"Oh nein i'm not perfect" Germany said as his face gets very red " umm Italy why don't you talk to your friends i'll be back okay" germany told his love

Italy nods "si!" He giggles and went off to talk to Hungary. She really wanted to know all about the baby

Hungary walks over to hug Italy and starts talking to him "so Italy how far a long are you?"

"6 months." He smiled happily. "Only 3 more to go! I'm so excited.

Hungary smiled back "is it a boy or a girl and what are you and Germany going to name it?"

"Its a boy and Germany came up with the perfect name. But I can't-a tell anyone. It's a secret until he is born."

"Hay Hungary don't hog my little fratello!" Romano said getting jealous. "I want to talk to my fratello too."

Italy giggles. "Ah Romano! Si! What's up big brother?"

Romano smiles and says. "Oh nothing much just Spain and i have some good news."

"Si?" Italy asked curiously

"Spain asked me to marry him.~" romano cheerfully said

Italy gasps. "Ve~! I'm-a so happy for you!"

"thank you fratello." Romano smiled

"WOOF" barked the little puppy barking for a tension

"Easy Artemisia." The Italian says putting the dog down so he can play. "So when is the wedding brother?

"Umm it's in 3 months. I hope the wedding happens before you have the baby because i don't want to miss my nephew being born." lovino said

Italy smiles happily. "Si Im-a so happy! I wouldn't have chosen a better father either. I-a think Germany will be the best dad ever."


	4. wedding and the labor pains

"Ludwig this wedding is so beautiful." Feliciano smiles holding his husbands hand.

"Ja Feli it is. luts go see if your brother is getting ready ok" Germany said with a smil

He nods walked with Germany inside and to the dressing rooms. He knocked "Big brother!"

"Little brother!" Romano shouts happily "Come on in fratello."

"Hug." He says hugging him quickly. "You look-a great brother!

Romano smiles and hugs back " I-a love you-a brother. thank-a you-a for comeing. I'm even happy that Germany is here."

Italy smiles and looks back at Germany. "I think he's-a glad we are-a here."

"So how is the little bambino? is he coming soon?" Romano asked

Italy smiles warmly. "My due dates next week. I'm-a so excited brother"

"um italy i'm going to go see Spain okay" Germany told his wife

"Si!" Italy waves to him. "Have fun!"

"fratello would you fix my hair?" Romano asked

Italy nods "Si brother! Would do anything on your day." Italy took Romano's hand and head him to the mirror with the hair jell

"Umm Brother i have-a something to tell-a you" romano said as his hair gets fixed

Feliciano looks down at him. "Si?"

"i'm-a pregnant too." Romano said

Italy gasps happily. "Ve! Romano! That's amazing! Does-a Mr. Spain know?"

"No not yet." Romano said

"You have to-a tell him brother. When I told Germany he was-a happy. I know-a Spain will be too."

"oh no-a that's not why i haven't told-a him yet." Romano told italy "i'm-a going to tell-a him on the honeymoon" Romano smiled that his brother

He smiles back. "I'm-a so happy for you!" Italy finishes his brothers hair just in time because France came in. "Bonjour little brothers. It's I'd time for the wedding."

Romano stands up and asked italy " Umm little-a fratello will-a you walk me to the alter?"

"Really?" Italy smiled widely. "This is-a such an honor!"

Romano smile and says "Let's-a go"

Italy nods and hooks arms with his brother. "Si!" They all leave the room as "here comes the bride plays."

As Romano gets closer to the alter he starts crying tears of joy "i can't-a believe this happening to me-a." he thought to himself

Spain smiles happily thinking Romano looked amazing. This was all going perfectly.

Italy walked his brother to the alter then sat by Germany. "They are so cute." He whispers to his husband.

Romano looks at Spain and tells him " You-a look beautiful Spain."

Spain nods and smiles "gracias my love."

Italy smiles watching them but then suddenly his water broke. He winces then looks at Germany half scared to death. "G-Germany?" He whispers

"Ja Feli are you ok Liebe?" Germany ask looking a little worried

"M-my water broke Ludwig.." He whispers trying to stay calm

Ludwig looked at him in shock "Should we leave italy to go to the hospital"

"But what about the wedding?" Italy asked looking at his brother and Spain.

"Are you in pain Liebe?" Germany asked

"A-a little" he lies trying to hide it. He had to be here for his brother.

"umm i'll be back Italy i'm going to ask hungary if she can video tape this okay honey." Germany said

He nods closing his eyes trying to ignore the pain.

Germany Turns his head to hungary and asked her. "Hungary will you videotape this? Italy's in labor."

Her eyes widin and said "oh sure i will."

"Okay lets go Italy." Germany says as he gets up and picks up italy

He nods trying to relax. Feliciano holding onto Ludwig

Germany starts running to his car and when he gets to the car he opens the car door and puts italy in there and shuts the door and runs to the other side when Germany gets in he starts the car and takes off

"Hold on Italy. We will be there soon" Germany said inpanic

Italy nods. "I-it's ok Germany I'm ok..it just-a hurts."

*At the hospital*

Germany gets out runs to Italy's side and opens the door and takes italy out and runs italy in the hospital

"Ok baby were here." germany said giveing italy kisses on his cheek

Italy cried out in pain as his contractions started. "Germany it hurts!" He yelled wincing

"I know baby." Germany said in a kind voice as he run to the hospital desk and says in panic "Hey my wife is in labor"

"umm ok sir." she says as she stands up and call over a doctor "they need a wheelchair"

A doctor walk over with a wheelchair

"Here you go Liebe. " Germany said as he puts Italy down in the wheelchair

"T-thank you Germany." Italy says trying not to cry.

"ok can you guys go wait in the waiting room the doctor will be out in a minute?'" a nurse said

"Ja" germany said

Italy nods and grabbed Germany's hand.

Germany sites down and talk to italy trying to keep his mind off the pain

"Italy are you ok baby" Germany said taking italy's hand

He nods "The contractions hurt but I'm-a ok." Italy looks around at the people in the waiting room. "Germany what if we aren't ready to be parents?" He thought out loud.

Germany takes italy's hand to his lips and says as he is kissing italy's hand. " Italy we are ready to be parents. I know we are. I can't wait for veneziano junior to be born."

"But what if he doesn't-a understand he doesn't have a girl mommy..?" He asked worried "What if the kids-a pick on him?"

"I don't know Feli but when that happens we will be by his side" Germany gives a reassuring smile

All of a sudden a doctor comes over to them. " Hello i'm Doctor Vonzer. Are you guys ready?" Doctor Vonzer asked

Italy nods "Si doctor...I'm-a very nervous."

"Okay follow me." The doctor said

Germany pushes the wheelchair intel they get to the delivery room

Italy looks up at Germany looking scared

Germany leans down to pick up Italy an when he does he pets Italy's back and whispers sweet things to him " It's ok Italia. i'm here. i'm here. I'll be here for you baby. Ich liebe dich."

He takes a deep breath calming down a little "Si..."

"um Mr Beilschmidt i need you to get out for a moment Italy needs to change into this hospital gown okay" the doctor said

"Ja. I'll be out there for a moment Italy. I'm going to call your brother to tell him that every thing is okay." Germany said giving Italy a kiss on his forhead

Italy watched as Germany left not knowing what to see. Feliciano looked up at the doctor nervously.

The doctor walks over to Italy and tells him. "Its okay don't be nervous. Here put this gown on"

Italy gets up and takes off his clothes then slipped on the gown as he was asked

"ok now lay on the bed. I'll be back i'll tell Ludwig he can come in ok" the doctor said

Italy nods and tries to keep calm with another contraction coming

Germany comes back in the room and sits down right next to his wife and talks to him. "Italy your brother is on his way. Do you want me to keep talking to you? to keep your mind off the pain?"

Italy nods trying not to scream. "I-a knew childbirth hurt Germany but I didn't-a think this much

"I know. I know baby. I'm here grab my hand and squeeze it if it hurts." Germany said trying to comfort his italian

He took Germany's hand and squeezed it a little bit.

The doctor comes back in and asked "Mr Italy i need you to spread your legs."

He nods and does what he's told as he held Ludwig's hand tightly

The doctor looks for a second and looks up at italy and said. "Good news Mr Italy. We won't have to operate. So when i say push. I want you to push okay."

he nods nervously. "S-si.." he looked at Germany as he took his hand

suddenly the door slammed open it was a worried Romano " little brother are you okay!"

Italy looks over and nods "Si...But why are you here"

"Because i was-a worried about-a you fratello." Romano said hugging his brother

he hugs back trying not to scream

"Ok Mr Italy I want you to start pushing okay." the doctor ordered

He nods holding his husband's hand. "S-si.."

*one hour later*

"Congratulations you gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Would you like to hold him Mr Italy?" The doctor asked

He nods "Ve! Si please."

The doctor walk over and places the baby boy in Italy's arms and said "i'll be back i'm going to get the birth certificate"

Italy smiled down at the baby. "Germany...he's-a so tiny

"Ja he is and he's beautiful Just like you Feli." Germany said as he looks at there baby

"So little brother what you you going to name him?" Romano asked

Italy looks at Germany. He had come up with the name after all.

"I'll tell them Italy." Germany says "his name is Veneziano Berlin Beilschmidt"

"Oh mio dio. who came up with that fratello it's a beautiful name!" Romano excitedly said

"Ve Ludwig did.." he smiles holding the baby Veneziano

Romano just looks at Ludwig and said "Today you have-a proved me wrong. You truly are a smart-a German Ludwig."

Every one in that room was looking at Romano in shock. He has never said that to Germany before

Italy looked at him. "Romano...what do you-a mean?"

"I mean i alway thought he was a stupid potato eating bastard. But Today he has proved me wrong. by picking out that beautiful name for the baby." Romano said "do you guys Want me to go back to the way i was?" He asked everyone

Italy smiles. "I think we all-a want you to be-a you...Now Germany do you want to-a hold your son?" Feliciano asked looking at his husband kindly

"Ja." Germany smiles as his wife places the baby in his arms " he looks like you and me Italy. he has your brown hair and my blue eyes."

he nods looking at Germany. "Si. He's-a perfect."

Germany smiles at the baby " hello little Vinny i'm your vatty and this is your papa." Germany turns his head and said to Italy. "thank you Feli for bringing Little vinny to the world. I love you."

Italy blushes and nods once. "We-a both did Germany." he kisses him lightly. "I love you too."

**I bet you all are wondering why romano was a bit out of character**

**2 reasons**

**1 He's pregnant and his hormones are acting up**

**2 He really trying to get used to Germany being he's brother-in-law**

**review everyone please**

**thank you Bree for helping me with this**  
**you really are a good friend**


	5. The sad truth and changing the truth

***6 years later***

Italy and Germany went to pick their child up from the first day of school. "I'm-a so nervous Ludwig! what if he-a had a bad time? Do you think a boy-a took his lunch money I-a packed?" Italy says worried

Germany turns his head at italy and tells him, "Liebe you worry so much. I'm sure his doing ok."

The school bell rang and a bunch of kids ran out of the school to the parking lot. Italy looked for which one could be his but didn't see him.

Germany was looking too and said "where's little Venny? Oh there he is." he says as a little boy runs out of the school

Venny had tears in his eyes as he ran to the car. Italy saw this and opened the car door to talk to his son. "What's-a wrong Venny? Did some one-a hurt you?" Like Italy, Venny was sorta a weakling but didn't cry much. "Si! A boy in my class said I am going to die when I turn 11 because I have two daddys!" the little boy crys as Italy holds him close.

Germany gets out of the car and picks up his son and talks to him " little Venny would you like me to go talk to the principal about it?"

"No daddy!" he cries.

Germany was in shock " why not? no one picks on my kid and gets away with it."

"I don't-a want to fight daddy...I hate school." he buries his face in his dads neck. "I don't want to go back. They said I was weird.."

"Well we will talk about this later okay. But for now cheer up Venny because we're going to see Aunt Romano and uncle spain and your cousins." Germany said trying to Cheer his kid up

He smiles. "Si? Yay!"

*at Romano and Spain's house*

"Lisa Venny is here YAY!" Madrid calls his twin sister

Lisa smiled and ran upstairs and hugs her brother. "Ve I'm excited"

"Me too! Let's run out and tackle him into a big hug!" Madrid said starting to run

"Si brother! Venny loves hugs!"

Madrid starts running to Venny and he pulls his cousin into a hug

"Um kids can you go play up stairs the andals needs to talk ok" germany asked the happy kids

Madrid starts running to Venny and he pulls his cousin into a hug

"Um kids can you go play up stairs the adult needs to talk ok" germany asked the happy kids

"Si uncle Germany." Lisa says pulling Venny with her and her brother

"Um italy maybe we should talk to spain and your brother about venny's problem at school." Germany said

Italy nods and looks at Germany seriously. "Ludwig...do you-a think Venny knows he's-a going to die at age 11?" The thought of that brought tears to his eyes.

Germany takes Italy's hand and kisses it "It's going to be ok Liebe. luts go inside ok"

He nods and takes Germany's hand

Germany and Italy goes inside of the house "Hello spain and romano. We need to talk to you guys about something."

"Hola Germany! I'm so glad you could make it today." he lead them to the living room as they all sat down. "Si now whats the trouble? Your wife looks a little sad."

"Je he is and me too" Germany said putting his head down a bit trying to hold back a sob but failed " O-oh mein Gott what are we going to do. A kid keeps picking on venny and telling him that he's going to die at 11!" Germany says braking down into tiers

"WHAT NO HE CAN'T! WHY AT 11 WHY CAN'T THEY LIVE LONGER! " Ludwig cried

"Germany clam-a down! That's how it is. I thought you-a knew or I would have told you. I'm sorry." Italy says trying to calm his husband down. "Ludwig, I know this doesn't help much but not all counties children die

"T-they don't." Germany said trying to calm down "I-i'm sorry for breaking down like that. it's just i love my son so much that i can't bear to lose him."

Spain looks at Romano. "We know how you feel. Us as parents feel heart broke at this but as counties that's how we live."

Germany wipes his tears away "So we Just going to sit here and do nothing about it?" Germany asked them. and trying to find a way to save his son

"There isn't anything we can do." he said sadly. "We might get lucky buts its unlikely

Germany gets up and runs out the door and says "I'll be back!"

"Germany wait!" Italy calls but its to late. He was gone. Feliciano looked at his brother "Where do you-a think he went?"

Germany gets into the car. and drives off to england's house. When Germany gets there he gets out of the car and runs to the door and start banging on the door

England about drops his tea "Now who could that be?" he got up from the living room and opened the door. "Ludwig why are you knocking on my door like a mad man?"

" because I need your help?" Germany told England "Please i know i bombed you in the past. But could you fine it in your heart to help my son?"

He rolls his eyes "You honestly expect me to help you after World War II? You are mad! Why should I help you?"

"Please England! I need help saving my son. I need a live forever potion for him Please. I'll do anything!" Germany cried

England started to feel bad for the German."Fine. But you you tell a bloody sole I helped you.."

"i won't. But may i tell Italy? He asked

"Why would you tell that pasta eating wanker?"

"because he's my wife and it's his son too." Germany told him

his eyes widened a little feeling like he offended the German "Oh I umm... Let me get working on the potion. It may be a few weeks thought. Eye of bat is hard to come by."

"Oh thank you so much!" Germany happily said "call me when it's done."

"No problem." He said glad he didn't blow up over his Italy comment


	6. happy news

Germany gets out of the car and runs into the house, "Italy I have some good news!"

He looks up at him. "Si? Germany you scared me...where did you-a go?"

"Sorry for scaring you Italy. I vas at England's house." Germany told his wife

"Why?" Italy asked

"Because I vanted to ask him if he could make our son a live forever potion." Germany said

"What did he-a say?" Italy asked hopefully

Germany smile hugs italy and tells him "He said yes."

"R-really? Ve Germany this is great!" he hugs back happily

"Should ve tell spain and your Bruder?" Germany asked

he nods "Then there kids can-a live"

"Ja they can. Come on let's go tell them okay." Germany says with a smile

he nods but before the start walking back he kisses Germany softly. "Grazie...You saved our baby."

Germany just grabs Italy and kisses him deeply and pulls away and says. "I'm happy to save our son"

Italy blushed by how Germany has grabbed him. he hadn't done anything like that since the wedding

"Spain and Romano get in here now!" Germany shouts

"Hey hey calm down senior!" Spain says walking in with Romano. "What's all the fuss about?"

Germany looks at Spain and Romano and tells them "I found a vay for our kids to live forever."

Spain's jaw drops. "What? How?"

"I vent to ask England if he could make me a live forever potion for Venny and he said yes!" Germany told them and continued "And if this vorks we might be able to save your kids."

"But will he make enough for Lisa and Madrid?" He asked worried

"Um let me call england Ok" Germany said taking his phone out

Italy still stood there blushing like a moron

Germany calls England. He keeps on hearing a ring sound intel someone pick up their phone

"Um hallo is this England?"

"Germany I'm working on your potion you asked for. I said to give me a few weeks." He says annoyed

"Ja could you make more for my niece and nephew? Germany asked hopeful England doesn't get mad

"I thought I told you you could only tell Italy." He says

Germany face palms himself and says "I know I Know. but I had to tell Spain and Romano ."

"Fine." he sighs. "But it will take about 5 months."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much!" Germany said as he hung up the phone, "He said yes."

Spain hugs Romano excitedly. "¡Muchas gracias Ludwig!"

Germany gets up and says "Your velcome. vell Italy we need to get Venny home to bed. it's past his bedtime."

Italy nods. "Si...Venny?" he called from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on Venny we have to get you home." The boy stood at the top of the stairs "Never! I'm not going back to school!" he ran out of view with giggles from all the kids echoed

Germany gets up and says "you won't have to go to school anymore little Venny. your going to be homeschooled."

Italy looks at him. "What? We never agreed to this Germany."

"I vas kidding. i'm trying to get him to come down here." Germany whispers into italy's ear, "But i am seriously telling the principle."

"Germany please they are just kids...they are just teasing." Italy whispers back

"Venny come here ve need to get you home and to bed" Germany told his son

"NO!" Venny says laughing

Germany just laughed and said " I'm going to give you to the count of three. If your not down at that time. The tickle monster will come and get you."

all the kids laughed and ran off

ONE  
TWO  
THREE  
German turns to Italy and tells him in his ear "Go get him Italy."

Italy nods and ran up the stairs after Venny. "Daddy you wont find me i'm hiding!" he laughs

Germany had a idea how to get his son to come down stairs. "Venny if you come down here your papa vill make you some lasagna when ve get home." all of a sudden Venny ran down stairs so fast

"Si?" he asked happily hugging Germany

Germany picks up Venny and tells his wife, "lets go home"

Venny yawn tired and laid his head on Germany's shoulder. Italy came downstairs happily


	7. Friendship and adoption

Venny walked into school scared and not wanting to be here. He didn't want to be called names anymore. Then suddenly he saw the boy who had hurt him yesterday

"hello my name is Leon. what's your name?" the boy asked. holding his hand out to Venny.

"You know who I am Leon...Y-you were making fun of me yesterday!" he snaps

"I know. I wanted to say i'm sorry." Leon said

he looks up at him "W-what?"

"I'm sorry for being mean to you. Can we be friends?" Leon asked

Venny smiles "S-si!"

Leon smile back and hugs Venny, "yay my first friend!"

"F-First?" he asked happily hugging back

Leon looks down sadly "Yeah the kids in there don't like me because of my secret."

"Secret?" he asked. As a curious kindergartener

"Um why don't we get to class." Leon said not wanting to tell Venny

he nods "S-si my daddy wouldn't want me late"

*at recess*

"Hay Venny Let's play tag." Leon said tagging venny

He laughs and chased after him. "I'm gonna get you!"

"No you not." Leon laughed but then stopped running.

Venny then ran into the back of him "what's wrong?"

"uum nothing Let's go over there okay" leon said looking a little scared

"Why?" He asked getting worried

Leon doesn't answer he just runs and hides

Venny followed after him then hid with him. "Leon?" He whispered calmingly

"I-it my big brother. He hits m-me." Leon said sobbing a little

He hugs his new friend. "It's ok...he won't-a hurt you when Im-a here.." He says quietly.

"Thank you for being my friend." Leon says hugging Venny back

He nods and lets go of him. "I thought you were mean but you were just mean because your brothers mean to you right?"

Leon nods his head and asked "can I come over to your house after school?"

He nods happy "Ja! I want you to meet my daddy's."

"Leon where you at little bro?" a big meen voice said

Leon makes a squeak sound and hides in the bushes.

Venny stands by the bush just in case he would lead the brother off Leon's trail

"I-is h-he gone?" Leon asked

He nods "Si.."

"You probably want to know why he hurts me?" Leon said in sadness

He nods "Ja! Why would anyone hurt you? You are-a nice when you want to be."

" He hurts me because he was left to take care of me." Leon told him

"Where are your daddy's?" He asked not knowing some people had moms and dads

"Oh I had a mom and a dad but they died in a car crash. I live in a foster home" Leon sadly said

He looks sadly at him. "Leon...I'm sorry.."

Leon looks at Venny and said "it's okay i barely knew them. But no one wanted to take care of me and my brother. So brother had to take care of me but he couldn't handle it."

"I don't know what I would do if I lost my daddies...I love them." He says hugging his chest. "Maybe you can come live with us! Ja then I could see you all the time"

Leon was going to say something else but the bell ring "will we better get to class." leon said taking Venny's hand

He blushes a little and let Leon hold his hand

*after school*

"Hay aren't they your dads?" Leon asked

Venny nods and waves to Italy and Germany's car. "Come on! They are waiting for us!"

"Okay."Leon said starting to run to the car but stopped running when he saw the big German "Umm hello sir."

"umm hallo" Germany said wondering why the little kid was nervous "umm Venny who is this?"

"Daddy this is Leon. He's my new friend!" He smiles happily "Can he pwease come over and play?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. Italy giggles

"What about his parents?" Germany asked

"Umm...daddy he doesn't have parents. He lives in a foster home..w-whatever that is." Venny explains. Italy looked at Leon with a sad expression "the poor kid.." He mumbles

Leon walks past Germany and goes to Italy and looks up at him and says "Hugs" in a soft squeaky voice

"Awe!" He hugs him quickly picking him up. "Germany he's-a so cute!"

All of a sudden leon's big brother runs over to them and says "OH so there you are. I been looking all over for you little brother."

Leon just holds on to italy titely in fear.

"Oh ciao! You must be Leon's brother." Italy smiles unaware of the situation. "My son Venny was-a wondering if your brother could come over for a few hours to-a play. They-a just became friends today"

"My name is Cody and no he can't come and play with your son." he rudely said "NOW hand over my brother and I'll be going

"NO!" Leon cried

Italy jumps. "Leon why do you have such a big bruise on you're arm?" He asked worried he was being hurt. Italy looked at Germany not sure what to do. The boy looked scared. Venny ran and hid behind Germany's legs

Germany saw the big bruise and turns to Cody and says "I'm sorry but we are not handing leon over to you!"

Cody evilly smiled and said "FINE i'll just take him by force!" he starts runing but before Cody could take leon away from Italy. Germany punches him in the face

Italy gasps and Venny whimpered "D-Daddy?"

"Get Venny and Leon in the car now Italy." Germany ordered

"B-but Germany.." Italy began to say

"But nothing Italy ve need to protect Leon" Germany told him

"Come on boys.." Italy said worried. "What about daddy?" Venny asked about to cry. "He will be alright...come on now."

Cody looks at the German and said "So you want to fight?"

"No but if you come anywhere near that car I will kick your ass!" Germany rored

"FINE take the little runt see if i care!" Cody said giving up

Italy held the crying Leon and Venny in the passenger seat. "Its ok boys...shhh.."

When Germany got into the car he turned to Italy and turns to the kids and said "I'm sorry for scaring you guys."

"Daddy!" Venny hugs Germany tightly crying into his chest.

"It's ok. Umm Leon how about we adopt you?" Germany asked leon.

"Really!" Leon asked in excitement

Italy looks at Germany happily. "Germany are you-a serious?"

Germany nods his head and said "Ja. How about it Venny? You can have a brother."

Venny nods "Yay! Now he wont be-a hurt anymore by this rotten older brother,"

"Let's go home."Germany said

They all nod as Venny climbs in the back seat


	8. young love

***10 years later***

"Goodbye my sons!" Italy says hugging them both. "Leon...Venny needs to take his medicine. It's very important you help him. You know how much he hate it." Italy says to Leon.

Leon nods his head "Yes sir."

Italy kisses his forehead. "Good boy...me and daddy are going to a world meeting. We aren't going to be back until late so both you boys need to go to bed at a good time ok?" Venny nods "Yes daddy...we will." He said then hugs Germany.

As soon as they left. Leon turns to Venny and says, "come you need to take your medicine Venny."

He shakes his head quickly. "N-no! I no like my medicine!" He says then ran off down the hall

"Venny come on take it. if you take your medicine we will do anything you want" Leon said

"No!" He ran into the brothers shared room then hid under the bed

Leon tried to find Venny and when he couldn't he uses the one thing that gets Venny to take his medicine "I'll make some pasta!"

Venny poked his head out from under the bed. "Really?"

"Yes now please come down here." Leon said

Venny ran down stairs and hugged his brother "I want pasta.."

After Venny takes his medicine Leon gives Venny a big plate of pasta and said "enjoy."

Venny smiles happily "Thank you Leon!" He giggles and started eating

Leon smiled at him and asked him "Umm Venny would you like to play a game?"

"Si! What game?" He asked happily

"Truth or dare."Leon said

He nods "Sounds fun! Let's play. You ask me first."

"Truth or dare?" Leon asked

"Dare!" He says with a mouth full of pasta

"I Dare you to say I love pasta like papa." Leon laughed

He laughs "I-a love pasta Germany!" He giggles

Leon laughs a bit and said "My turn."

He smiles. "Truth or dare bother?"

"Truth" Leon answers

He thought for a minute. "Do you have a secret? Like something you haven't told me?"

Leon wanted to say no but he said truth. "Yes."

Venny looks at his brother "Can I please know Leon? You know you can tell me anything. We are brothers remember?"

"ok." Leon began " Remember when i said none of the kids liked me"

"Ja?" He looked curious

Leon looked down about to cry "they didn't like me because i'm gay."

He blushes. "B-brother...are you still gay?"

Leon Stands up and says in a shaking voice "Y-yes." He said as he starts running to his room

"Leon wait!" He asked running off after him.

Leon stops running and listens to Venny "What?"

"Leon I'm gay too!" He blurts out.

Leon's eyes widened in shock and ask "Y-your w-what?"

"I'm gay.." He admits quietly. "A-and I like you ok? It's just since I met you i liked you...your so nice to me. I know it's wrong because we are brothers b-but I can't ignore this anymore." He admits

Leon walks over to Venny and puts his arms arouned his neck and kisses him.

He blushes darkly as his eyes widen. He broke the kiss and pushed him back. "W-what are we doing? Leon! This isn't right!"

"Venny we are not blood brothers so it's ok" leon told him

"N-no it's not...Daddy would kill us!" He says worriedly.

Leon grabs Venny by the waist and whispers in his ear " it will be our little secret."

He blushes brightly. "L-Leon...this isn't right...we are brothers." Venny was very week and could be easily manipulated

Leon lets go of Venny and says "fine i'm going to my room."

Venny looks at him not wanting to hurt him. "L-Leon...?"

Leon looks at Venny with tiers "W-what?"

"I-I'm sorry I hurt you." He says sadly and hugs him. "Maybe we can do this...just once...no one has to know..."

"Okay" Leon lens down and kisses Venny deeply

He kisses back blushing pushing a hand against his chest.

Leon picks up Venny and carries him up stairs to his room. while kissing him

He kisses him back loving the taste of his lips.

When they get to the bedroom Leon lays Venny onto the bed and starts licking and sucking on his neck

He tried not to moan but he did anyway. It felt incredible. Was it just because it wasn't right? Or was it really love?

Leon unbuttons Venny's shirt and when he seen his chest he started kissing Venny's nipls

He giggles a little because it tickles

"Do you want more Venny?" Leon lustfully said

He nods getting turned on by his voice

Leon goes to Venny's pants and unzips them and pulls them off. And pulls his boxers off too.

Venny blushed and looked self cautiously at himself

Leon looks at Venny with love and lust in his eyes and tells him "We don't have to do this Venny if you don't want to."

"N-no I do..." He whimpers. "Just don't tell daddy.."

Leon takes Venny's dick and starts sucking it. He bobs his head up and down

He moans and threw his head back.

He swirled his tongue around Venny's member and starts fingering Venny's ass

He moans. "L-Leon.. This is amazing"

Leon stops sucking and starts taking his own clothes off and climbs on top of Venny He looks into Venny's eyes and says "I love you Venny."

"I love you too Leon..." He mutters looking up at him

Leon spreads Venny's legs apart and places his member to Venny's hole "Are you ready Venny"

He looks at him a little scared. "S-si.."

Leon pushed inside of Venny and he lick and suck his neck trying to make him feel good .

He winces then moans feeling how great it was

"Oh god Venny you make me feel so good." Leon moans in pleasure

"S-so do you.." He says holding back his moans

"Venny don't hold back your moans I want to hear them."Leon loudly moans

He lets his moans go gripping the bed sheets

"Oh my god Venny. I'm going to cum!" Leon shouts in moans.

Venny nods allowing him

He looks at him tiredly. "I love you too Leon.."

"Venny, Leon we're home." A German voice said

Venny jumped. "Hurry...take a shower. I'm gonna pretend to be asleep"

"ok" Leon said

Venny pulled on a pair of boxers and covered up pretending to sleep

"Boys get down here your papa bot some pizza." Germany said

Venny could smell the pizza but couldn't go down there like this

"Umm Venny i have an idea." he said after his shower

"W-what?"

"if they ask about why we look like this. Then we say we were wrestling good idea right" He said his idea to his lover

He nods. "But you have to give me a bruise...it's more believable.."

What. but i don't want to Hurt you." he said

"Just do it Leon..." He says

"Fine." Leon said hitting Venny. not too hard

"N-no harder do you want Daddys to believe us or not?"

Leon hits harder on command intel there was a bruise, "better?" He asked

Venny nodded rubbing his arm. "It hurts."

"sorry." he said

"Hay do you guys want some pizzas or not?" Germany asked

Venny pulled on some clothes. "Si daddy sorry."

When they got to the kitchen Germany and Italy were asking them questions

"What took you guys so long?" Italy asked worried. "Did Venny get his Medicine?"

Leon nods his head and says "yes he did. and we were wrestling." he said

Venny nods. "Yeah Leon wants to try out for the team at the school...I wasn't very good."

Germany suspiciously looks at them "why is there a hickey on your neck Venny?"

Venny gasped "Daddy it's not a hickey! It's a bruise. Leon punched me..but it's only because I told him to. I didn't think he was tough."

"Your not lying to me are you?" Germany asked

"No daddy." Venny says. "Calm down Germany. They were just-a playing. Lets get some pizza then we can-a all go to sleep." italy said

Germany Just lets it go and said "Ja."

*after a late dinner*

Venny went to his room to go to sleep. "I'm tired Leon...!

"Okay sweet dreams love you" he said to his lover

"no I love you. I Want you to be my boyfriend." Leon said kissing his cheek

"B-boyfriend?...Leon that's crazy. What if our dads find out? It was wrong already what we did...why would they respect us if we just lied to them."

"Umm why don't we tell them tomorrow?" Leon asked

"Umm I already know." a German voice said

Venny jumped looking at the door. "D-dad I...I.."

Germany smiled and said "I'm not mad."

"What? But dad we are brothers...we shouldn't be dating. It's wrong." He says almost in tears feeling like a terrible son

Germany walks over to his son and hugs him "He's not your blood brother. so it's ok"

"Really?" Venny asked "What about papa? Isn't he going to be mad?"

"No he already knows and he is so Happy for you guys." Germany said

"Really?" He wipes his tears away "I'm sorry I lied dad."

"It's ok. Just don't lie to me anymore?" Germany asked

He nods and wipes his tears away

Leon takes Venny's hand and says "let's go to bed"

"Ja..." He says softy

**Read and review**


	9. my Prince

**Me and my B.F.F don't own Hetalia**

It was about 2 in the morning a couple weeks later and Venny woke up Leon. "B-baby.." He whispers weakly. "Please wake up."

Leon wakes up and says "Yes sweetie. Is There something wrong?"

"I think I'm sick.." He said softly. "Can you get daddy?"

Leon gets up fast and runs down the hall to his papa and daddy's room "Papa, daddy Venny is sick."

Italy sat up rubbing his eyes. "As long as he took his medicine he should just have a cold.." He said tiredly then got up and went with Leon back into Brothers shared room. Venny didn't look well. "Venny what's wrong?" Italy asked a little worried "My tummy hurts...I'm really tired daddy..." He wines. "Did you take your medication today?" Italy asked. Venny didn't answer

When Venny didn't answer Germany knew the answer was no and he turns to Leon and told him "Go get Venny's medication NOW!"

Y-yes sir" Leon runs off to get the medication

"Germany...what are we-a gonna do? What if it's-a to late?" Italy asked quietly. He was scared of losing his son. That medicine was the only thing keeping him alive

Germany holds his wife "it's going to be okay Liebe" he said

"OK I got it daddy" Leon said

Germany takes the medication and takes an needle. which was way a for Venny to take his medication when he forgets to take it

Venny whimpers. "D-Daddy..?"

Germany puts the needle in Venny "It's ok Venny. You'll be ok my son."

Leon kisses Venny's forehead and says "I'll make you some Pasta." which always calms him down

Venny hated needles. "Ow daddy" He starts to cry

Germany pulls out the needle "It's all done Venny. Your papa is making you some pasta. Leon stay here with Venny ok? he asked

"Yes sir." Leon said

Venny kept crying feeling hurt and still sick

Leon holds Venny in his arms "It's ok we're sorry Venny. do you know why you need your medication?"

"N-no! It just hurts and tastes gross!" He cries in Leon's chest

"I know baby. But if you don't take it you'll die" Leon says holding him tightly, "And i don't want you to die."

"I don't want to die either Leon.." He whimpered

Leon looks in to Venny's eyes with love "I don't want you to die. So keep on taking it please.I-I love y-you Venny. please don't ever leaf me." Leon said starting to cry

"Don't cry baby.." He says softly "I love you too. Don't cry please."

"Venny I need to ask you something." Leon tells him

"Yes?" He asked looking up at him

Leon kisses Venny softly before asking him. " Will you marry me?" He asked pulling out a ring

Venny gasps. "Y-yes but Leon it's not legal! We have only been dating a few weeks...are you sure you want to marry me?"

Leon nods his head and said "Yes I Love you. If it wasn't for you. I wouldn't be here. I would still be living with my evil brother or worse. You have saved me Venny. So yes i'm sure."

Venny smiles and kisses him deeply pushing him back on the bed. "Wait!" He says sitting on him. "But we are only 16.."

"Yes i know but we can just be engaged intel we are 18 or 19 I can wait that long." He said kissing him

He blushes and kisses back happily

"so how about some pasta?" Leon said making Venny smile

he nods. "Si!"

"I'll carry you ok" Leon offers

He nods happily

Leon picks his lover up bridal style and went down stairs the the kitchen

Venny rubs his head on Leon's chest lovingly.

Leon blushes like mad when Venny did that

"We need to cuddle when we get back to the room."

"Yes we should." he said trying to go down the steps

Venny rubbed his hand over Leon's chest

When Leon got to the kitchen he puts Venny down in his seat and kissed his forehead and asked his papa " Are you almost done making the pasta papa?"

Venny looks at Germany. "I didn't-a know daddy taught you to make pasta

"Vell Italy should be helping me." Germany said

Italy pulled in some pants and went downstairs. "Sorry Germany."

"It's ok Italy don't forget today Italy we're going to be training." Germany said

"Training for what?" He wines "I hate-a training Germany."

Germany rolls his eyes "I don't care we are training in that's final."

"Oh...maybe I could train for Daddy, papa..then he doesn't have to."

Germany turns to Venny and tells him "Vell as a country we need to train to keep our country strong. so we are training for our country."he answers

"Oh...maybe I could train for Daddy, papa..then he doesn't have to."

Germany nods his head "Not a bad idea."

Italy looks at him. "No no no Venny. Germany is a great man but he's-a bit harsh with training."

Germany just looks at italy "Name one time I been harsh with training!"

"When you-a tell me to do 100 push ups when I-a don't run as fast as you-a want." He says angry which isn't much for Italy.

"Ok maybe I am a bit harsh but I only do it because. I love you Italy." Ludwig said kissing his cheek

Italy blushes. "I-a love you too Germany."

*after breakfast*

"Ok boys we will be back from training at dinner time ok" Germany told them

Venny nods. "Ok daddy...I will make us dinner so you guys can relax."

"Ja thank you Venny." Germany said

He nods and giggles

"So Venny what would you like to do?" Leon asked

He shrugs. "I don't know about you but I wanna cuddle."

Leon smiles "Ok anything you want my prince."

He sat on the counter then curls and uncurls his finger to tell Leon to come closer

Leon comes closer to Venny. When he gets closer he asks him "What would you like?"

"You to kiss me." He giggles

"Um o-ok" leon said leaning in to kiss him

He kisses him back softly

Leon puts his arms around Venny's waste and started kissing his neck

He moans a little "Aw Leon you little tease."

Leon smirks "What? Do you want more.?" he asked teasingly

He giggles. "Don't give me another hickey baby but yes...a nice little make out cuddle section would be nice."

Leon kisses him again. This time with more love and passion.

He kisses back deeply loving it

Leon licks the bottom of Venny's lips asking him to open is mouth

He opens his mouth softly and wraps his arms around Leon's neck

Leon started unbuttoning Venny's shirt letting his chest be exposed

Venny tried not to moan but one slipped out

Leon started rubbing Venny's nipls while kissing him

He moans and played with the ends of Leon's hair. "Mmm~ you taste amazing" he says loving the taste of his tongue

"MMM You do too? Would you like some more?" Leon lustfully asked

"Si~" he says softly

Leon kissed some more and taking his lover's shirt off

He smiles and tugged on Leon's shirt

"What? Do you want it off?" Leon ask teasing him

He nods. "Come on please.."

Leon takes his own shirt off showing his six pack "do you like?"

He giggles and traces them with his finger. "Si...you get your strength from Daddy.."

Leon kisses Vinny's neck trying to make him moan his name

"I-I know what your trying to do.." Venny says trying not to moan. "But your going to have to try harder then that."

Leon start to bite, lick and suck his neck intel there was a big hickey

Venny moaned "Oh L-Leon~ Stop!" He giggles

Leon stops to gaze into Venny's beautiful blue eyes "You are so beautiful Venny."

He smiles. "And you sir are so very handsome. Again you get that from Germany

Leon goes down lower to Vinny's pj pants and tries to pull them off

"Oh no no no...not on the counter." He smiles teasingly. He got off and stepped away from Leon. "To get these pants off you have to catch me!" He giggles and ran upstairs

Leon rolls his eyes and smile before running after him "I'm going to get you!"

He ran into their parents room and hid under the blanket

"Oh Venny~ come out, come out wherever you are.~" Leon said with lust in his voice

Venny cuddles in the covers deeper with a small giggle. His lover was so sexy when he was like this

Leon could hear the giggles coming from his parents room. He started tiptoeing real slowly

Venny tried to keep quiet wondering where he was

Leon came into the room and sat on to the bed and said "MMM I wonder where Venny is? "

He giggles then covers his mouth hoping Leon didn't hear him

Leon heard the giggles and he got up to pull the blanket off "I found you Venny!~~" he said with lust

He blushed and looked up at him. "Leon!" He giggles "Alright, alright you caught me..." He sat up so there faces were so close there noses nearly touched. "Now do what you want with me." He smirks

Leon could not take it anymore he push venny down to the bed and kisses Venny hungrily

Venny moans and kisses him back but couldn't keep up with Leon

Leon went to Venny's pants and rip them off and smirks at him

Venny watched him thinking this was so hot

"relax and enjoy." Leon said starting to suck

He moans. "L-Leon..."

Leon swirled his tongue around and going up,down trying to get Venny to say his name

"L-Leon..." He says nervously. He tried not to moan loving this but this was much more then just making out

Leon stops sucking Venny to ask him "Do you want more or do you want to just make out?"

"Can we go to our bed?" He asked "Daddy wouldn't be happy if he found out we did this on his bed."

Leon nods and picks up Venny and carries him to there bedroom

Venny giggles "You are so strong Leon..." He kisses his chest softly

Leon blushed "Thank you baby."

He giggles "Your so cute when you blush. I love it."

As soon as they get to the bedroom Leon puts Venny on the bed and starts making out with him like crazy

Venny moans loving the taste. "Mmm~ Leon.." He pulls on his lovers belt loop

Leon noticed Venny pulling on his belt and asked him "want some more?"

He nods. "Ja."

Leon smirks lustfully and gets up to take his own pants off

Venny watches him and smirks

"do you have some lube?" leon asked wanted to prepare him

"N-no."

Leon smirks again and says "Ok i guess i'm going to have to lick and finger you."

He blushes. "Awe baby..."

Leon gets down and starts licking and fingering Venny's hole "Do you like this Venny?~"

He moans "Awe Leon~"

Leon keeps on doing that intel he hit Venny's prostate

He winces a little and moans. "Oh Leon~ this feels amazing."

"Leon, Venny we are back from training" Germany said

Leon growns in disappointment "i guess we can do this later."

Venny pouts. "Awe..."

"Oh come on we can do it at bedtime so don't pout baby. Let's go make some dinner ok." Leon smiled

He pouts. "Baby I want cuddle when we get back...pwease?"

"Ok anything you want my prince." leon smiles

He giggles and kisses him softly. "Lets go make our Daddy's some food."

**read and review**

**If you don't like this. Please be nice about it when your reviewing it**

**Please & thank you.**


	10. trust me

"Your going crazy..." Venny told himself. "You aren't pregnant you just threw up this morning that's all..." He took out a pregnancy test from his parents bathroom.  
Positive.  
When he seen the results he threw it on the ground. "N-no that silly things just broken that's all." He took another.  
And another  
And another.  
All positive.  
Venny threw them all away and went to his room in tears hiding under the blankets. He knew Leon would leave him after this. They were only 16! They can't have kids yet!

Leon came in the bedroom and saw his lover on the bed crying "Venny are you okay?" he asked a little worried

"S-si." He says holding back tears "I-I just stubbed my toe.." He lied

"are you sure? I just found a test on the floor in the bathroom." Leon asked

Venny didn't say anything. He just started crying

At that Leon just runs over to Venny's side and hugs him "I'm so happy we're having a baby. so don't cry my love."

"What?" He asked surprised and in tears. "We can't take care of a baby Leon? Don't you see? Our parents are going to be ticked!"

Leon just kisses Venny's tears away and said "It will be okay love i promise. We can tell them together"

"N-no we can't tell them.." He says crying more "We are 16! I-I didn't want to have I kid Leon...we aren't even married.." He says feeling all dirty

"But i want a kid with you."Leon said holding him tightly " i know i know we are 16. But i feel like i'm ready to be a dad and i'm sure your papa and daddy wont be mad."

"What if they are Leon?" He asked "what if they are so angry they kick us out? Then we will have nothing!" He says just going insane. "Leon we aren't ready to be parents."

Leon kisses Venny deeply and pulls away and looks deep into his eyes "trust me love."

Venny blushes and crying into his chest. "What are we gonna do?

"I'll get a job love ok" Leon said

He started to calm down a little but this parents still hung in his mind. "How do we tell them?"

"Umm Don't be mad? but they were in the bathroom too. so they saw the test too." leon said nervously

"W-what?" He asked nervously. "Please tell me they didn't look upset.."

"Venny me and papa ain't mad." a German voice said

"Dad?" He looks up at Germany. "I..I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for this to happen."

Germany walks over and picks up his son and said "It's alright. you will always be my son ."

He cries in his dad's shoulder. "But aren't you mad at me?"

"nein I'm not mad. I want to tell you and leon something." Germany told them

"Y-you mean alone right?"

"Ja i need to tell you boys something ok" he said

Venny let's go and nods

Germany looks at them both and says " I know Leon proposed to you Venny. and you are allowed to marry him at 16."

"What? B-but that's illegal dad." He said in shocked

"Ja for a human. But you are a city. You are my Capital. So it's allowed." Germany said

"Leon isn't a capital...wouldn't it be illegal still?" He asked confused

"nein that's why I need Leon in here too. I need too tell him something. " Germany said looking up at Leon

Leon looks at Germany back "Yes sir"

"Because you are adopted into the family you can be immortal so that means you can be a Capita too.' Germany said

Venny looks at Leon "did you hear that?" He asked excitedly and hugs him

Leon just picked up Venny and kissed him passionately "I'm so happy."

He kisses him back then looked back at Germany. He blushes and giggles

Germany gets up and says "one more thing Venny before I leave"

"Si?" He asked softly

"Because you are a capital that means you won't have to take your medicine anymore." Germany smiled at his son

"Really?" He asked happily he got up and hugs his dad. "Thank you. Thank you for everything dad."

Germany hugs back and said "Your velcome my son."

He smiles and let's go

"Vell I should let you boys get some sleep. you have school tomorrow." Germany said leaving the room

Venny sighs "school...what am I gonna do about school?"

Leon shrugs and says "we can drop out. i mean if that's what you want."

"Papa wouldn't like that. You know how Italians are with education."

"That's true. But don't worry so much love we will figure things out okay and trust me when I say I will always be there for you." Leon said kissing his lover's lips

He kisses him back softly smiling. He loved Leon and this couldn't be more perfect.


	11. Elope and the Honeymoon

"Leon?" Venny asked looking around the house. "Leon come on where are you?" He giggles thinking he was just playing "we need to pick out a baby name.."

"You have to find me.~" Leon said trying to be funny

Venny giggles and walked into the living room. "Baby~...are you in here?"

"No but i am in the spare room.~" Leon laugh and says

Venny smiles and ran upstairs to the spare room. "Leon?"

"Venny come in the spare room. You should see what i done to it."

Venny opens the door and looked around

There was a pink crib. pink curtains. pink rugs. pink bunnies on the walls. pink everything "do you love it" Leon asked

"Awe Leon!" Venny gasped "It's perfect for our baby girl." He hugs Leon happily. "Thank you baby."

Leon hugs back in says " Your welcome honey. What name did you have for our baby?"

He looked up at him. "I was thinking...Alois."

Leon looks at Venny in wonder " That's a wonderful name. Where did you come up with that baby?"

He giggles. "I was babysitting Japan's kids over this weekend and he recommended I watched this anime black butler. I did and I love it! I got the name from one of the characters."

**read and review**

Leon picked up Venny and kisses him and said "you are so smart."

Venny smiles and kisses him softly. "Thank you baby."

Leon puts Venny down and tells him "get ready we are going somewhere special."

"Where are we going?" He asked

Leon just tells him "I can't tell you it's a surprise."

He giggles. "Oh I'm so excited!"

*into the car*

"Are you ready my love?" Leon asked

Venny looks around "where are we?"

"I can't tell you yet. Keep the blindfold on baby." Leon said

"Fine." He fakes a pout then giggles

Leon stop at the spot and told Venny "ok take it off love."

Venny pulled off the blindfold

it was the spot where they became best friends "do you remember this place Venny?"

He smiles "Baby...of course I do."

all of a sudden a priest came out and asked them "are you two ready?"

"F-for what?" Venny asked confused

Leon looks into Venny's deep blue eyes and asked him "would you like to marry me now love?"

He blushes darkly. "Are you serious? Awe Leon this is so sweet!

Leon nods and says "Oh yes i am serious . I love you so much."

He smiles happily and took his hand. Venny smiles at priest. "Yes sir we are ready."

"do you Leon take Venny to be your wife? To have and to hold. for richer for poor.  
sickness and in health. For long has you shall live?"

"I do" Leon said

"do you Venny take Leon to be your husband? To have and to hold. for richer for poor. sickness and in health. For long has you shall live?"

"I do." Venny says happily

"i now pronounce you husband and wife. you may kiss the bride."

Leon turns to Venny and kisses him deeply and carries him bridal style

Venny giggles into this kiss then gasped a little being picked up

*at the honeymoon*

they go to a Hotel where they were sitting in a hot tub

"Are you enjoying yourself love" Leon asked while massaging his lover's back

He nods feeling relaxed. "Uh-huh...this is so nice Leon you planed all this for me?"

Leon kisses the back of Venny's neck and said "of course I did. This is all for you love."

He smiles and leans back to kiss Leon on the lips. "I love you baby.."

"I love you too." Leon said putting a arm around Venny's waste and kisses him lovely and deeply and lustfully

He smiles and kisses Leon back deeply moving closer

"can we do it Venny?~" Leon asked in a lustful voice

He goes to Leon's ear. "Sounds fun.." He giggles and nibbles his ear teasingly

"OH Venny that feels so good.~" Leon said kissing Venny's neck and going to his nipls and going to his ass cheeks

He giggles and watches him

"do you want to do it in the hot tub or do you want to do it in the bed?" leon asked

Venny smiles "I've always wanted to try in the hot tub."

Leon smiled and told him "get on top of me then."

He smirks and crawls on Leon

Once Venny's legs are straddle on top of him he starts to take his own member and puts it in venny and starts taking him up and down

He moans loudly

"OH MY GOD you sound so amazing Venny~~. Say my name Venny.~~" Leon says enjoying this

"Oh Leon~ Leon~!" He moans

"Oh, my, god, I'm going to, CUM love!" Leon moans

"Y-you can love.." He said then kisses Leon deeply

At that Leon cumed Deep in his love he pulls it out and said "I love you."

"I love you too Leon." He says with a smile. He kisses him deeply putting a hand on his cheek

Leon kisses back and puts a hand on Venny's baby bump and rubs it " i can't wait intel Alois is born."

"Me either." He smiles happily

"Let's go to bed baby." Leon said

"Awe now?" He asked "Come on this hot tub is amazing."

Leon smiled and said "i know i'm just tired."

He giggles. "Let's go cuddle in the bed."

"Okay baby." Leon said trying to get up, "would you like for me to carry you to the bed."

"No no your tired and my legs work."

"Ja but i'm never too tired to hold you." Leon lovingly said

"You can hold me while we sleep." He smiles and got out of the hot tub.

Leon smiled says "Oh ok"

Venny walked into where his stuff was and changed into some boxers

When they got in bed Leon rolls to Venny and kisses him on the forehead and said "goodnight my love."

He smiles and buries his head in Leon's neck. "I love you.."

"I love you too." Leon said holding him tightly

"Leon...Do you think the baby will like me?" He asked softly

Leon just looks at him in shock " Like you. of course the baby would like you."

"I-I'm just scared I will be a bad father."

"No father is perfect. So don't worry love." Leon said kissing Venny's cheek

He nods and rubs his face on Leon's chest. "You always know what to say.

Leon smiled and said, "Thank you. Now let's get some sleep. goodnight my love."

"Goodnight.." He says softly


	12. The End

"Leon?" Venny asked tiredly. "Baby why did you wake me up so early?" He asked getting up slowly. "The suns not even up."

"Yes I know but we have a plane to kach." Leon told his love

"A plane?" He asked yawning and stretching

"yes i'm taking you to Disneyland." Leon said trying to pack his lover's stuff

He instantly perked up. "What really?" He asked happily

Leon just nods and smiles at Venny "yep we need to hurry."

Venny got up quickly and got dressed

*At Disneyland*

"Venny wake up we're here." Leon said trying to wake him up

He smiles sleeply. "Really?"

Leon nods and said "yes baby. Now let's go meet our favorite disney characters"

"I wanna meet Cinderella!" He giggles

"Look there she is." Leon points out

Venny smiles happily. "Let's go!"

"ok" Leon laughed

He takes Leon's hand. "I'm so happy! This is so nice!"

They get to Cinderella and when they do Cinderella greets them with a smile " Hello" she said

Venny giggles. "Hello! I'm Venny!"

She smiled and said " Nice to meet you. i'm Cinderella. And who is this handsome young man? is he your prince charming?"

He nods happily. "Si! We are newly married."

Cinderella just smiled and said "Well i gotta go now. Have fun and congratulations."

Venny smiles happily fan-girling "Leon I can't believe it!"

Leon smiles and ask "can we meet my favorite disney princesses?"

"Of course! Who do we meet next?"

"I would like to meet princess Elsa and princess Anna from my favorite disney movie  
frozen." Leon smiled

"Yay!" He giggles

"oh my god my god i see them!" Leon jumps up and down like a teenage fangirl and take off running

oh my god. hi I'm Leon." Leon just greeted like a girl. Elsa and Anna just smiled and said "hello i'm Elsa and this is my sister Anna."

Leon would not stop smiling "hi I know who you guys are. This is my wife Venny. say hello to them baby."

Venny giggles "Hello!"

Elsa looks at Venny and says "You are so beautiful."

Anna nods and says "My older sister is right. You are so beautiful."

He blushes. "Thank you so much. That means a lot coming from two royals of Arendelle

*after meeting everyone*

"Are you hungry baby?" leon asked

He nods "Ja!"

all of a sudden Alfred comes out of nowhere, "Hay DUDES WHATS UP? HAVE NO FEAR THE HERO IS HERE!"

"America? What are you doing here?" Venny asked happily

"Hello Vanny. I'm here with my boyf- I mean Canada." America Blushed

Venny giggles "Aw Canada he must having so much fun!"

"Hay guys." Canada greets shyly

"Hey Canada!" Venny giggles "How are you?

"I-i'm good a-and y-you. Y-yon c-can s-see me?" Canada stutter shyly

He nods "Why wouldn't I? You don't have like super invisible powers?"

"I know. Just asking." Canada said

Suddenly Venny felt a sharp pain. He winces and looks back at Leon. "L-Leon? I-I think the baby is coming."

Leon looks at him in shock "What are you sure? The doctor said next week."

He nodded. "I-I'm sure...it hurts Leon." He says knowing his water broke

Leon hurry's up and picks up Venny " I got you baby." He said

Venny starts crying in his chest from the pain.

"how close is the baby coming. Do you feel like you have to push? leon asked

He nods

Leon starts to run intel they get to a alleyway of Disneyland and as soon as they get there Leon lays Venny down and take Venny's pants off "Is this okay love?" he asked

He nods. "S-Si..

"Push baby push." Leon said on command

Venny winces and pushes

"Good job Venny she's almost here keep on pushing." Leon siad

Venny pushes harder in tears. "It's hurts Leon.."

Leon puts his hand on Venny's cheek rubbing it gentle and saying "I know baby. Just one more push."

He nods and closes his eyes and pushes again

Leon gasp in shock and looks at Venny "Oh my god! She is beautiful. Alois looks just like you Venny."

Venny took a deep breath and sighs with relief. Then the shook of being a parent he sat up to look at the baby. "Leon we are parents!"

Leon's eyes widen and nods happily "yes we are. I love you.

He kisses Leon softly. "I love you too...we have to go to the hospital. What if there is something wrong with Alois

Leon nods " let's go."

Venny nods

*at the hospital*

They were waiting for a doctor to come and give some news about their baby Alois "Venny sit down. I'm sure Alois is ok.

He just keeps pacing back and forth. "This is taking so long...what if something's wrong?"

"Hello are you Alois's fathers?" a doctor came out and asked

"Yes thank god how is she doc?" He asked worried

"she's okay. she so very healthy." the doctor said

Venny sighed with relief. "Thank god."

"You guys can take her home now" the doctor

"Thank you so much doctor." He smiles

*back at home*

"Papa, Daddy, are you guys home." Leon calls

Venny holds the baby smiling

"Ja. Papa and me are home" Germany said

"There's someone we want you to meet." Venny giggles

"Who is it Venny." Germany asked

"This is Alois.." He smiled happily

"Awe my i hold her?" Germany asked with a awe

Venny nods and hands him the baby

"Aww she so cute! Venny what's her name?" Germany asked going gaga over the baby

"Alois." He giggles and smiles

Germany looks up the stairs and calls "Italy get your butt down here."

Italy walked down the stairs."what's wrong Germany?"

Germany just rolls his eyes. "Relax Italy nothing is wrong. But we have a Granddaughter. Her name is Alois"

He smiled and ran the rest of the way down stairs. "Aww! She's so cute

Germany looks up at Venny and said "I'm proud of you and Leon."

Venny giggles "I'm so happy you are." Italy smiles "She's-a so tiny and cute!"

The end


End file.
